User talk:Multimoog
Hi Multimoog -- we are excited to have Boston Celtics Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo I always recommend that Image:Wiki.png logos should be able to work standalone, not only in the top left corner of the wiki. Instead of merging the Celtics logo with the background image, I usually set one as the logo and one as the background-image for the #background_strip element. I'm happy to give you a hand if need be. 02:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Wikireadr Another question. It's okay to remove (i.e. no further purpose after the function has read the data)? I received a disheartening response for my removal of this template from a similar sports wiki, I perused the past months edits to see if this was an acceptable removal and noticed it was removed, but wondered if it was okay to do here (and without flooding recentchanges this time :) ) --Charitwo (talk) 17:59, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :We like to keep them at least on the Discussion pages because it lets people know that yes, we are using this info from Wikipedia, as there's a lot of people who consider that to be important (and I'm pretty sure it's a stipulation of the usage agreement). I like to move the wikireadr tags to the Discussion page as it retains the info but gets it out of sight from the main page. Long story short; yes, keep them, but put them on Discussion pages. Thanks for asking! Shawn (talk) 18:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I think that's workable. All I need to do is make the list of pages using the template normally, and then make duplicate list to include the talk pages and just append the template to it. Charibot would be the account doing this task, if that's all right with you guys. --Charitwo (talk) 19:34, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I think we have it taken care of, so that's cool. No need to bring any bots in or anything, but thanks for the offer. We're just gonna do it by hand as we port pages over. Shawn (talk) 21:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, no problem. Just thought it might be easier to have a bot take care of the grunt work with sorting templates/removing excess whitespace, where all that was left on the page was to focus on the content. Thanks for the welcome! --Charitwo (talk) 21:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC)